FIG. 1 illustrates a well known circuit (i.e. CMOS transmission gate) used in repeater/switch applications. Transmission gate 100 comprises the parallel coupling of NMOS transistor MN and PMOS transistor MP. The gates of transistors MN, MP are controlled by differential or complementary signals SEL and SELB. While in theory transmission gate 100 is designed to pass a full range of signals from input IN to output OUT, in practice the sizing of transistors MN and MP involves a tradeoff between Ron and Con parameters responsible for creating an RC time constant. The often large time constant results in transmission gate 100 acting as a low pass filter that degrades or attenuates high speed signals. Additionally, the parasitic Ron parameter leads to an impedance discontinuity in the transmission line (e.g. 50 Ohms), resulting in unwanted reflections that further undermine signal integrity. There is a need to improve the performance of signal switching/repeating circuitry for high speed links.